wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Ikzul Blindfury
Ikzul is a tall and muscular orc. He isn't as bulky as the majority of his kin, his form being somewhat slim. Dark green-blue skin stretches over taut muscles; most of which is covered in bristly hair and scars, some deep. Brown eyes reside under a heavy brow, usually formed into a scowl. His nose appears to have been broken before and is a bit off-center. Yellowed fangs jut from his lips, which are usually drawn into a straight emotionless line. Most of his head is shaven except for some at the top, which is drawn into a long topknot. His beard is short and unkempt, sprouting from a heavy jaw. He has a few tattoos; one of which is a screaming, fanged face on his upper arm. This is easily recognizable to most as the symbol of the Warsong Clan. His other tattoo is the orcish rune for 'Trk'hsk', which is on the side of his head. Anyone able to read such runes would know that it means 'bloodshed in battle'. Background Ikzul was brought into the world and Warsong clan by a nameless mother and a bloodthirsty father. The corrupted orcs on Draenor were encouraged to procreate by Blackhand in order to bolster their fighting forces. Ikzul’s father, Gol'reth Blindfury, took this to heart; he claimed a mate as soon as possible to begin his attempts at siring offspring. Ikzul was one of two fraternal (non-identical) twins born to Gol'reth and his short-lived mate, who died during child birth. Ikzul and his brother Thragg spent much of their childhood among the elder females of the Warsong clan, as their father deemed them little more than a nuisance until they were able to fight. Once they reached the age of age six they both began combat training, in which Ikzul excelled. Thragg, on the other hand, had difficulties adjusting to this new schedule. Gol'reth was hard on the pups, training them whenever he was able, and ordered them to continue on until dark even when he wasn’t present. Fear of their father kept the young orcs from lapsing in their exercises. During one of Ikzul and Thragg’s training sessions with their father when they were both of age eleven, Thragg swung a practice sword with too much force, knocking himself off balance and onto the ground. This greatly displeased Gol'reth, who was already disappointed with the pup’s lack of military prowess. In anger, the older orc picked up Thragg by the scuff of his neck and then backhanded him hard across the face. Ikzul stood by the sidelines, saying nothing. This was usual behavior for his father, and he knew better than to interfere lest Gol'reth's wrath be diverted. Unfortunately, Gol'reth was not finished. As Thragg winced in pain, the father’s brow narrowed. “You are weak! Why should you be allowed to live when I have a perfectly competent son standing right over there?” Gol'reth shoved the young orc to the hard ground. He set his foot atop the youth’s chest, pinning Thragg to the ground, his red eyes glowing with demonic rage. “If you do not find a way out from under my foot I will crush you where you lay, whelp!” Thragg desperately struggled under his father’s heavy boot, but was unable to break free. Ikzul stepped forward, angrily pushing his father off his brother. The older orc was caught off balance and fell heavily to the earth. “You go too far, father,” Ikzul growled. As terrified as he was of his father, he refused to see his brother crushed like an insect. Gol'reth, shocked that his son would stand up to him, took a moment to rise. Thragg quickly stood up, running over to his brother’s side. In a few moments Gol'reth registered what had happened. The insolence of his sons infuriated him, driving him into a mad blood rage. He charged at the two youths, arms outstretched. Ikzul glanced at his brother. Thragg stood as if in a trance, frozen in terror. With a grunt Ikzul pushed his brother to the side, knowing he stood a better chance against his father than his weaker counterpart. Ikzul was brought down to the ground with a thud, Gol'reth having tackled him. He began to throw haymakers at the youth’s face in a blind rage. Ikzul flailed his arms, trying in vain to break free. As he did so his right hand ran across a rock on the ground. Knowing it was his only chance before his brain was turned to jelly; Ikzul grasped the stone and brought it down with full force atop his father’s head. This stunned Gol'reth, causing him to roll onto his back. Ikzul quickly reversed their roles, now atop his father; his youthful face covered in blood from his broken snout. He brought the stone down upon his father’s face multiple times until the older orc breathed no more. Shocked at what he had done, Ikzul quickly stood up and backed away from the body of Gol'reth. Thragg stared at his brother in stunned silence, his body trembling. After a few moments of quiet the two youths formulated a lie. They both carried their father’s body back to the Warsong camp, telling a tale of how their father was brutally murdered by a wayward ogre (which were charged with keeping clan infighting to a minimal at the time) during their training session. The orcs, rather uncaring about anything other than slaying their next enemy at that point, accepted the youths’ story without question. Ikzul, being regarded as the stronger of the two brothers, gained the mantle of Blindfury. The two brothers spent the next few years of their lives guarding the Dark Portal along with their clan mates, not seeing much action until a force of alliance warriors clashed against them. The Warsong (along with other clans) ran through the Dark Portal before it collapsed as Ner’zhul brought it down due to creating portals to other worlds. Ikzul and Thragg fled into the wilds of Lordaeron along with the rest of the Warsong clan, eking out an existence for nearly fifteen years. After the rise of Thrall from a liberator to the Warchief during the internment camp break-outs, (in which Ikzul, Thragg, and the rest of the Warsong clan participated) Ikzul and his brother joined chieftain Hellscream in the journey to Kalimdor. After Hellscream disobeyed orders from Thrall, the Warsong clan was sent on a presumably easy mission to clear lumber for the new Horde’s settlement. As it is widely known, the night elves came through the forests and attacked the Warsong orcs for destroying their woodland home. In the conflict, Thragg was slain by an elven Sentinel. This enraged Ikzul, and his rage was fed even further as Hellscream and the Warsong orcs drank the blood of Mannoroth for a second time from a fountain of blood. This was Ikzul’s first time drinking the demonic blood, as he was born after the first time the orcs had encountered it. It made him feel invincible, and more than made him live up to his title, Blindfury. He slaughtered many night elves in the next conflict (in which Grom killed Cenarius) and enjoyed it to an appalling degree. Of course, Grom soon freed the orcs of the blood curse once and for all by killing Mannoroth and sacrificing himself. Ikzul, now ashamed and confused at how he had felt, decided to journey with Thrall and his forces and assist in the founding of Orgrimmar, as it seemed like the best of his few options. Eventually he joined his clan in the forests of Ashenvale in the effort to assist his brethren in their defense of the lumber camps. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters